encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 11
Galit ni Pirena is the eleventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 1, 2016 and comprised Chapters 13-14. Summary Pirena's three sisters subdue her when she tried to attack their mother, who prematurely ended the duel. Pirena tried to steal the four gems, but only the Fire Gem was willing to go with her. Pirena gives the Fire Gem to Hagorn to solicit his aid against her mother and sisters. With the Fire Gem stolen, Minea decided that the new queen will not be the sole keeper of the three remaining gems. Danaya was given the Earth Gem, Alena the Water Gem, and Amihan the Air Gem. Minea declares Amihan ruler not only of Lireo, but also of Sapiro and Adamya. Chapter 13 Ang Tawag ng Kapangyarihan The three Sang'gres subdued Pirena. Pirena breaks her ties with her family and declares she will get everything back from Amihan. Pirena leaves. Adhara is disappointed by the sudden end of the fight, but Arde reassures her that Minea is destined to die. Aquil advises Minea to reveal Pirena's paternity. Minea refuses, believing that Pirena will hate herself if she learns the truth. Ybarro laments his low status to Apitong, since it is an obstacle in winning Alena's heart. Gurna advises Pirena to take the gems. At the room where the gems were kept (when not in the possession of the queen), Pirena expressed her willingness to kill the guards, but Gurna simply uses Hagorn's powder. Minea prays to Emre for Pirena's enlightenment. Pirena attempts to get the gems. The Water, Air and Earth Gems, in their respective elemental fashion, eluded her. She asks the Fire Gem if it will go with her. She succeeds in taking it. Ades finds the gem guards asleep. Pirena invokes the aid of the Fire Gem and gets transformed into Aquil. Ades worries about the gem, but "Aquil" assures her that they were intact. Before Minea, Imaw, Aquil and Ades, Muros reports that the Fire Gem is missing. Ades confronts Aquil, who denies that he came near the gem room. Pirena goes to Hathoria, where she is attacked by Hathors. Hagorn arrives and declares that he will kill anyone who hurts Pirena. Pirena solicits Hagorn's aid in fighting her mother and sisters. Hagorn says it cannot be done while they hold the four gems. Pirena corrects him, that they only hold three now. The other Sang'gres were informed of the loss of the Fire Gem. Hagorn is delighted when Pirena gave him the Fire Gem. Chapter 14 Ang Mga Bagong Tagapangalaga With the Hathors in possession of the Fire Gem, it grew dark even if it is still day. It snowed in Adjantao. For Apitong, it meant that the diwatas have lost the Fire Gem. He prepares his followers to flee, so as to avoid the inevitable conflict. Minea decides that the new queen will not be the sole keeper of the remaining gems. She distributes it among her remaining daughters to make sure the Hathors cannot obtain them: *Danaya was given the Gem of Earth, to treasure above all else; she pledged to protect it with her life *Alena was given the Gem of Water, praying that she be pure of mind and heart to be worthy of it; she pledges to use it for keeping the peace *Amihan, as heiress, was given the Gem of Air, the original gem granted to the diwata race; she pledges that she will put Encantadia's welfare above her own. Minea declares the three gems symbolize the three kingdoms, for Amihan will rule not only Lireo, but also Sapiro and Adamya. Enthroned, Ades removed Amihan's coronet as princess, while Minea crowned her with the Crown of Lireo. The court celeberates. Hagorn orders Agane to summon his generals. Trivia *The Treasure Room contained eight other items apart from the four gems: the Scepter of Minea, Laya (Sword of Minea), the Crown of Minea, another sword, and four unidentified items. Category:Writing - Concise